Hibiki Seigou
(Goalkeeper) |element=Earth |number= 1 (Inazuma Eleven) |team= Inazuma Eleven (captain) Raimon (coach) Inazuma Japan (coach) |seiyuu= Kinryū Arimoto |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 005 Episode 018 (GO)}} Hibiki Seigou (響木 正剛) is the coach of Raimon in the first season. In GO, he reappears as the leader of the Resistance. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"A restaurant owner and erstwhile leader of the Inazuma Eleven."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (young form) *''"He loves nothing but football. Oh, and noodles..."'' Appearance He has an appearance of an old man in the series. He wears black glasses and a navy blue pant and shirt with golen laces in the centre. He also wears a white beard and a cap similar to the colour of his shirt and pants. His eyes can be seen in Episode 114. He has a scar on his left eye. In GO, the appearance of his face is similar. He wears a red cap and a white suit. Plot Hibiki Seigou used to be the goalkeeper and captain of the Inazuma Eleven team. Now he is the coach of Raimon. He's the owner of a noodle shop in Inazuma Town (Rairaiken), the home to the Inazuma Eleven. When Natsumi fired Coach Fuyukai, after he was revealed to be a spy from Teikoku Gakuen, he became the new coach due to Endou's urging of needing a new one for the Football Frontier tournament. In the Aliea Academy Arc, he gave his position to Coach Hitomiko thinking that she would be a suitable coach for the Inazuma Caravan but later revealed her to be working with Aliea Gakuen the entire time and learnt that she was only being used by her father to lure the team into fighting The Genesis. He trained Tobitaka during the FFI. During the FFI, he suffered from heart disease and had surgery for it during the match between Inazuma Japan and The Kingdom, and he survived the surgery, was visited by Endou Daisuke, his original coach. He was also the coach of the original team of Raimon Eleven after the graduation ceremony. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie In Inazuma Eleven the Movie, he appears as the coach of Raimon. Plot (GO) In Inazuma Eleven GO, Hibiki first appeared in Episode 18 in Teikoku Gakuen along with the previous chairman and principal of Raimon. He was the one who appointed Kidou as the Coach of the soccer club of Teikoku Gakuen. They were waiting for Raimon Soccer Club's arrival. At first, Endou thought that Kidou joined Fifth Sector. It was then revealed by Hibiki and Kudou that they did this to let Fifth Sector think that Kidou was siding them, and they could plan how to destroy Fifth Sector without letting them worry. He is the current leader of Resistance. He was also the one who appoint Kidou to become Raimon coach-assistant and trainer. In Episode 42, he is seen watching along with Kudou the finals. In Episode 44 he won the most votes and became the new Holy Emperor. After that he is seen making a speech about true soccer coming back. In the 46th cutscene of the Inazuma Eleven GO game, it is seen that when Raimon won the match, he then made a speech about soccer, as he is now the new Seitei since the Resistance won. Hissatsu *'SH Inazuma Break' (Anime) *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'GK God Hand' *'GK God Hand Triple' Inazuma Eleven 2 Young Form *'GK God Hand' *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' *'GK God Hand Triple' *'SK Defense Force' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' *'GK God Hand Kai' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Million Hands' Young Form *'SK Defense Force' *'GK God Hand' *'GK God Hand Triple' *'GK Million Hands' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'GK God Hand' *'GK Dai Bakuhatsu Harite' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'GK God Hand V' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Keeper Stars' Trivia *If the incident involving the legendary Inazuma Eleven happened around 40 years ago, and he was one of them, then his age back then was around 14. If these years were added, it would make a total of around 54 years. **The ten-year time skip will make him around 64-65 years old in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. *He said once that he was the same as his student, Tobitaka Seiya (a gangster type), but Endou Daisuke helped him. *In GO, Hibiki becomes the Holy Emperor after Raimon wins the Holy Road tournament. *The leader of the Ogre army is also called Hibiki, he isn't Hibiki Seigou because Endou Kanon came from the same time-line and he is Endou Mamoru's great-grandson, then it's about 80 years later. Hibiki couldn't have lived 80 more years. The Hibiki in the movie does look like Hibiki Seigou though, so he might be a descendant of him. When he played in Inazuma Eleven he didn't wear the captain's band (while Furukabu did). Navigation fr:Seymour Hillman Category:Coaches Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Resistance Category:Characters